Papa's Assassins (Hetalia America and Canada Fanfiction)
by Indepednt Skies
Summary: When America and Canada were young they were always together, they were never apart but one day France and England decided to split them and so the conspiracy began. "One will create a leader and the other shall win us a war" America later rebelled, teaming up with Japan to search for his brother, but his long awaited reunion with Canada ended with a bullet in his chest.


_"Al... Matt..."?_

 _"Huh?"_ we both looked up at England with curiosity.

 _"What is it Iggy"?_

 _"I don't care which but one of you must come with me and the other will go with big brother France"_ , England for some strange reason was acting weird that day when he pulled us part.

 _"Eh...?"_ we both looked at each other confused, not knowing who was going to speak first. I know neither of us wanted to leave each other's side, but we had to. For England's words were absolute.

 _"Um-"_

 _"I'll go"!_

 _"Eh? But Al-?"_ Mattie looked over at me so confused, I wasn't any better.

I knew Mattie wanted to speak first, but I just couldn't let him. Deep in the back of my mind I thought that if I was to be split from my other half I would rather be with England than with France, but what I had failed to do that day was consider Mattie's feelings. I knew he liked France better than England, but there was more than just two options.

I ignored my little brother's tiny voice and looked England straight in the eyes, _"I don't wanna go with France. I wanna go with big brother Iggy"._

England gave me a weird smirk and smiled at my response, and then picked me up under my arms and lifted me up onto his shoulder; leaving little Mattie whimpering on the floor, _"Haha~ I knew you would be the first. Don't worry I wouldn't want to hang with that Frog either. Now shall we get going"?_

England hugged me tightly and then gave a soft kiss on my right cheek. There was a strange feeling in my gut that made me feel uneasy, but unsure of what to do I just agreed.

 _"Alright..."_

 _"Good boy America. Canada France will be here shortly to pick you up. Just be patient and he'll be here soon"._

England carried me out making us both turn our back on Mattie, but even though I left and never looked back I never stopped gripping that little toy soldier. England made it especially for me, but often Mattie and I played with it together, making it ours.

 _"W-wait! Al! Iggy! Ugh-!_ " Mattie ran after us, but he tripped on the rug and landed flat on his face. I looked back, hoping England would stop and help him, but England kept looking forward. It was as if something was chasing us out of that house, like we weren't welcomed.

None the less I had abandoned Mattie as well. I averted my gaze like England, leaned my head against his, and held on by clutching his blonde hair in my tiny grasp. I spoke softly and solemnly asked _"Are... are we going to be okay? Nothing bad will happen to us right? I mean Mattie and I... we... we've never been separated"._

 _"I promise you'll both be just fine. I'm going to take good care of you my Little America"._

I'm ashamed to say that I didn't realize until much later that those words were all lies.

 _"Ugh... *sniffle* ..ahh.. A-Al... Iggy... please... don't leave me alone..."._

It was hard to look away especially hearing Mattie crying out my name. I had always known Mattie to be so weak and sensitive. He would cower whenever a bird flew past him when we'd play outside. He begin to cry just for not knowing what to do, and when Big brother Iggy and that frog got into an argument, it would take hours to get Mattie to calm down. It's hard to believe how strong he had gotten, and how weak I had become.

Mattie never let go of his little toy soldier either, but I'm most definitely certain that he had to let go of it someday or else he couldn't have shot me. There is no way that timid little boy that I shared my sadness and happiness with could shoot me without letting something go.

 _"M-Mattie..."?_

The rain stung that day and the air had such a pungent smell. So many things making my mind go crazy, my emotions made reality stir and distort, I couldn't tell what was true and what was lies. Then when I had finally found him, at that exact moment I couldn't tell what would make my chest burst open more; the 13 mm bullet or the fact that Mattie didn't hesitate to shoot me.

 _"Good bye Al..."_

 ***BANG*!**

 _~To Be Continued..._


End file.
